


［授权翻译］【Robbotrent】我说，永远别离开我

by Echo_Chang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Chang/pseuds/Echo_Chang
Summary: The permission is in the comments. I am so pleased to translate it into Chinese. ❤️
Relationships: Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	［授权翻译］【Robbotrent】我说，永远别离开我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [babywinksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinksy/pseuds/babywinksy). Log in to view. 



获得欧冠冠军的感觉是如此不真实，和他从小支持的球队，他热爱的球队一起获得欧冠冠军更是一种至高无上的荣耀。特伦特高兴得快疯了，他几乎无法消化这一整个过程；每个人都夸赞他，谈论着那个灵光一现的角球和奥里吉最后的进球。他几乎要在乔丹的怀抱里哭出来了，因为他仍然不能相信他们真的赢了。在经历去年令人失望的结果之后，现如今的一切都感觉好多了。

乔给他抓了一瓶啤酒，亨德森忙于庆祝并沉浸于喜悦之中，没时间斥责他这种行为。他们在更衣室呆了一会儿：在他们回到酒店继续进行庆祝仪式之前，尽情地尖叫，跳舞，拍照片。

克洛普给了他们几个小时的时间开派对，但是告诫他们在明天早上赶飞机之前，他们真的应该抓紧时间睡一会儿。特伦特回到了他的房间，但是他依旧精力充沛并且一点都不累。

他和萝卜分享一个房间——他们通常不住一起，因为主教练让球员自己决定和谁住在一起，而这次是抽签的结果。这不是说特伦特和萝卜关系不好，他们是好朋友；但是他一般和乔住一间。他不能说他介意和萝卜住在一起，而是作为一个更年长的男人，萝卜相当整洁有序，并且不像他一样训练的时候闹哄哄的。

并且，从这个苏格兰男人来到利物浦的第一天，特伦特就对萝卜充满迷恋，这种迷恋超过对其他任何人的感觉——他暗恋他。当然，他从来没告诉过任何人。大多数原因是因为他觉得挺尴尬的，因为他觉得安迪一定是百分之百的直男，不可能是别的了；他也不想破坏他们两个之间的友情。唯一一个知道这件事的人是哼豆，这是因为他比其他任何一个人都更了解特伦特。

他很早就注意到这件事，并且和他们的右边后卫谈过了。特伦特尝试着蒙混过关，但是他没办法跟乔丹撒谎，他以坦白一切结束了谈话。自从他很小的时候，他就知道自己是个同性恋者；这在萝卜出现之前一直不是什么问题。他之前控制得还不错，特伦特这样想，而他们分享同一个房间，同处一室对于他就像一场考验。他确定这就是一种愚蠢的迷恋，它会迅速消退，并且他不需要为此过度担忧。

当他进入房间的时候，里面一个人都没有。他坐在床上看了一会儿手机，就是浏览社交媒体，看看关于比赛和庆典的照片罢了。他打算去冲个澡就睡觉的时候，安迪撞开门闯了进来，他脖子上挂着苏格兰国旗并且高唱“Si senor（菲尔米诺之歌）”。

“特伦特！我们的风云人物！”他像刚进门时一样兴奋地大声宣布，随意地倒在了年幼者的床上，“你怎么这么早就回来了？”他全身上下洋溢着喜悦，他头发全都乱了，但是笑容明亮。他看起来如此迷人，特伦特觉得自己呼吸能力都被夺走了，他真他妈无可救药的迷上了，他这样想。

“教练说我们应该在回家之前睡一会儿。“他这样回答，耸了耸肩，萝卜用眼神上下打量着他。

“说得跟在发生了刚刚那一切之后，你睡得着一样。”安迪嘟囔了一句，但是他的身体背叛了他——他打了个哈欠。特伦特忍不住扬起了嘴角，看着安迪在床上找了个更舒服的位置，靠在床头的板子上。他情不自禁地伸出手指穿过安迪乱糟糟的头发，轻轻扫过他的脸。

当他意识到他刚刚做了什么的时候，特伦特像被火烫伤一样把手抽了回去；刚刚看着萝卜的脸时的满足感完全消失殆尽。在此之后，房间充斥着沉默。

“这太惊人了，不是吗？”在长时间令他感到不安的寂静之后，特伦特轻声低语。

“是你太惊人了，兄弟。”安迪回答说，他用手肘撑着头看向他，“那个角球，哇哦，我简直不能相信你真的做到了。”他满脸笑容地看向他。右边后卫的脸红了，正如每次别人提起这件事——他那个角球时一样脸红了。“我也不相信我真的做到了。”

特伦特对自己的技术相当有自信，但是那个角球他完全凭借的是直觉。并且尽管他喜欢别人赞扬他，但别人一直夸他时，他还是会有一点点紧张。

“我们应该去……”特伦特刚刚开口就被萝卜打断了，“我能问你一个问题吗？”苏格兰人面对着他坐着，像个好奇宝宝一样发问。

“当然，你随便问。”

“当我上楼的时候，哼豆跟我说了一些奇奇怪怪的话。”安迪开始讲话，特伦特觉得他尴尬得每一个细胞都不自在。乔丹到底跟安迪说了什么，让他这么严肃对待；特伦特害怕最坏的事发生了。“他说了一些类似于’如果你对特伦特做了什么，我一定会用拳头狠狠揍你。‘的话；当我试着问他我为什么会做这种事，他只是说’认真对他‘。”

特伦特此时此刻想钻到地里面去。他确定在这之后他一定会狠狠地用拳头揍哼豆。他知道队长很关心他，他是个好人；但是他告诉萝卜这些事太羞耻了。 

他开始尝试着找一些借口。他试着笑出来但是这种动作太勉强了。“噢，我确定他是喝多了并且在说胡话，别听他瞎扯。”他说谎了。他恳求任何一位神明让萝卜相信他的话，但是他从来不擅长遮掩任何东西。他的脸色出卖了他。

安迪看着他，对于他的话一秒都没有信过。特伦特看起来就像被汽车前灯照到的小鹿一样；他清楚地明白他无论如何都避免不了这场尴尬的对话。上帝啊，为什么哼豆一定要说那种话？

“你可以对我坦诚一点。”萝卜说，他温柔并且真诚地看着特伦特； 特伦特觉得他再也藏不住自己的感情了。

“我觉我先你。” 他说，说得飞快。他的目光瞟向每一处，除了萝卜；但是萝卜一个字都没听清。他往前坐了坐，直到两个人相聚只有几英寸。特伦特没有别的选择了，他只能看向他。“再说一遍。”他耳语道。

“我说我喜欢你。”

有那么一瞬间的寂静，他们互相看着对方，以为几个小时过去了，其实只有短短几秒。然后，安迪靠近了，轻轻啄了啄特伦特的嘴唇。他瞬间离去，特伦特觉得自己整个世界都停住了。他整个人完全呆住了，根本没有时间反应——因为安迪把他推到在床上，整个人爬到他上面，又一次吻住了他。

实话说特伦特没想过会是如此的轻描淡写。他目瞪口呆，在第一时间完全没有反应。，也没有想过回吻。所以，安迪停下来了，居高临下地看着他。

“为什么你不亲我？”他问。特伦特仅仅能把精神集中在萝卜身上，盯着离他仅有几英寸的，红润并且闪亮的嘴唇。

“因为我根本不期待你做这个啊！”特伦特大声喊出来。安迪挪远了一点，但仍岔着腿坐在年幼者的髋部上。特伦特希望他别离得太远；如果他那么做，他们两个之间一定会出现问题。

“唔，我不知道你喜欢我；如果我知道我早就干这些事了。”他趴在他右边背部得意地傻笑，特伦特用手把脸盖住：“你是认真的吗？”

安迪用行动回答了他：他压低身子，把特伦特的手从他脸上推开，温柔且绅士地吻住他。“我超认真的，兄弟。”他笑了出来，“我们明天再说这个可以吗？我们现在还有很多消遣的事可以做。”他挑了挑眉毛，特伦特冲他翻了翻白眼。

“我都不知道我怎么就喜欢上你了。”特伦特推了他一把， 这样他就坐在了上面；这个答案对他们两个来说都足够明显了。


End file.
